


Stop Thinking and Start Feeling

by Alice_aka



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Lot of feelings, M/M, Take some Ocelhira fluff, This my first fic ever, i don't know how to write, idk - Freeform, or tag, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_aka/pseuds/Alice_aka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz is bad at feeling. </p><p> </p><p>I'm bad at writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Thinking and Start Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamaneko19xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/gifts).



> Hii everyone! 
> 
> Here's Aliceaka talking. This my first fan fic ever so please be nice eheh 
> 
> Also English is not my first language ( it's Italian ), sorry for all the mistakes and typos.
> 
> Not really sure what I wanted to do with this but enjoy ~☆

Stuff working to make the base as functional as possible. Snake long gone on a mission, killing only god knows how many people to get some information about Chiper and Commander Miller locked in his office surrounded by documents, working hard to keep up this business. 

 

Then there's Ocelot, training some recruit at the shooting range. He always wear his cowboy look, it really fits well for a Russian man.

 

Yes, it was a ordinary day. 

Like the others day the night arrived and Ocelot was reaching his room. He was almost arrived when he saw Commander Miller talking with some of the medical staff.

 

“Commander, you must understand this is really important for your health.” one of the men said. 

“Doing exercises will help you a lot, both physical and mentally. It's no good for you staying looked in that office all day! Do you even eat?” added the other.

Miller stayed silent avoiding the two men’s eyes.

 

Ocelot heard them and came closer. 

“What’s the problem?” he asked. 

“We are trying to explain Commander Miller that doing exercise and following a proper diet will only help his physical conditions. But, with all respect, he isn't listening to us!” while the medic was talking Miller gave the two a furious look. It seemed he wasn't really happy to let Revolver Ocelot in the middle of his own private business. 

 

“That's not really good, Commander…” said the Russian “ but I have an idea! I will help Miller doing exercise and eating correctly.” he added turning to the medics that nodded. Kaz didn't have the time to realize it that he found himself alone with the older man. 

 

“What the fuck?! No way I'll let you help me! What are you trying to do?!” the younger man shouted. 

“I’m trying to help you.” Ocelot tried to explain but Miller didn’t want to listen to him. In fact he grabbed the Russian's scarf still shouting “ you can't decide for me! I don't need y-” the younger man found himself trapped between the wall and the other man. Ocelot hadn't let him finish his sentence and with a quick move shoved the Commander agaist the wall. 

 

Miller tried to free himself but the Russian was taller and stronger, maybe with all his limbs he could have escape. Maybe. 

 

The blond didn't stop squirming so Ocelot grabbed his throat with his gloved hand. “Calm down” he said with a soft tone, giving kaz's throat a light squeeze. 

 

Kaz’s breath became faster, he tried to say something but the words didn't left his mouth. What is wrong with this man? Why does he care about me? Miller closed his eyes and his mind started to wonder. 

 

He tried to relax, tried to let the tension slide away from his body. It was hard to admit but he started to enjoy this. His crutch was on the ground, it fell when Ocelot gabbed him. He wasn't used to his prosthetic yet, so he struggled to stay upright. Strong arms supported him and Kaz felt surprised. Ocelot shouldn't give a shit about him, he was his rival, the one who stole Snake from him. 

 

Why you want to help me? Why you want to help this broken man?

 

The soft touch of a gloved hand around his waist made the Commander come back to reality. He opened his eyes and he found the other man uncomfortably close to his face. The Russian's icy eyes staring him. The younger man was glad he had his aviators covering his face, but still the light blush spred all over his cheeks was undeniable. 

 

He tried to push the other man away, he couldn't let Revolver Ocelot see him like this. How can he allow him to see his weakness? However Ocelot didn't let the blonde escape, he grabbed his wrist and pin it beside his face - tightening his hold. 

 

Finally the Russian said something “Kaz…” his voice was so tender. How was it possible? We were talking about the man called Shalashaska… 

“Kaz, you can't let yourself go like this. How can we run this base without you?”

 

Those words surprised him. So Ocelot cared about him, the Commander found it hard to belive or maybe he simply didn't want to admit. Actually he cared too… but it didn't want to admit it, how can he admitted it?

 

Kaz was still silent looking the older man in the eyes, his face red and his lips parted. Ocelot kept staring at him, the Commander had to admit that the Russian was an awesome man. 40 looked good on him, even with his silver hair he didn't look like his age.

 

Suddenly the older man let go his hold on the blonde’s throat. His gloved hand first caressed his face and removed his aviators revealing Kaz's milky eyes. Surprisingly the younger man stayed still, letting Ocelot touching him in such a caring way. He had to admit he liked it, he liked all the affection and attention of the Russian's touch. 

 

“Look at you... I won't allow you wasting yourself like this. You have to trust me, I’m not here to trick or mock you. I’m here to help.” 

 

What shoul I do? Should I trust him?

 

For the first time in his life Kaz wanted to belive in him. Wanted to let this man help him. Wanted to trust him and feel again his touches. What was happening? Was he falling in love with this man? 

 

Yes, they spent nine years together, working non stop to rebuild this, to rebuild his and Snake’s dreams. He never imagined he could have felt some sort of affection for Ocelot. How could this had happened? 

 

“Alright…” Kaz murmured. 

Ocelot stepped back, giving the younger man a smile. Kaz finally felt free even if the other man was still holding him, the blush on his face still remained.

 

The Russian grabbed the crutch from the ground and handed it to Kaz. The blonde fixed himself without letting his eyes leave the other's face, Ocelot could tell he saw a feeble smile. Obviously he didn't tell anything fixing this rare moment in his mind.

 

“See you tomorrow, then.” said the older man before leaving. 

“Yeah, tomorrow…” came out like a whisper.

 

Kaz leaned against the wall watching the slender figure walking away.

 

Still with a feeble smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbrl as Aliceaka


End file.
